Welcome to the Family! the Squeakquel
by Theodoreiscute
Summary: this is a sequel to Welcome to the Family! nothing terrible happened but its a cute little story!


**Hey guys! Sorry that this story took too long I've been so busy with things that I rarely have time to type I hope this makes it up to you guys!:)**

* * *

Dave drove the chipmunks and the chipette's home with Their new singer and family member, Melody! Its been about 12 weeks since the concert and everyone at school was waiting for Melody to show up.

Cheesy: well where is she?"

Alvin: ughh…...Cheesy for the last time she's at home!

Cheesy: yeah I know that but when?"

Alvin:(Groans) CHEESY I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled thinking Cheesy would stop asking him the same questions over and over again. At the other table the rest of the chipmunks and the chipette's heard Alvin yell at Cheesy.

Simon: wow…..I've never heard Alvin yell that loud since Theodore farted in Dave's car…..a...a..and that was like a….a.a..a….a long time ago…..**(okay...okay let me stop you right there…..In the new TV show ****Simon tends to stutter…...like…...a lot and I tried to make it sound like he was stuttering right there but it didn't turn out that well…..But I'm going to keep on trying to make him stutter throughout this story…..Thanks to ****Austrian Empire I'm going to describe what melody looks like…..I had to think what she should look like and here's what I came up with…...Anyways enough of me rambling on and on, back to the story!)**….But why is he yelling at Cheesy though?"

Jeanette: you know…..that's a good question Simon…...what is he truly yelling about?"

Simon: huh?!" Simon said in confusion trying to think what Jeanette was really saying. Simon just shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the table heading towards Alvin and their best friend. "hey guys….w...whats going on?" "THIS KID WON'T STOP ASKING WHEN, MELODY IS COMING!…...THAT'S ALL I HEARD TODAY WAS ABOUT MELODY!" Alvin stormed off and walked outside. "Wait…...Alvin…..w...why were you yelling at me when I had nothing to do with this?" "it's hard to explain but…...ummm….I don't really trust Melody…...I know it's mean to say that but it's true." "Alvin….w...w...what do you mean?" Simon said in a soft tone.

Alvin: can you please leave me alone?" Alvin said in a sad tone.

Simon: why?"

Alvin: because I just need some alone time right now."

Simon: oh okay…..well if you want to sit with us…...there's an empty seat open."

Alvin: thanks Si." Alvin gave Simon a big hug and Simon hugged him back.

Back at the Seville House!

Melody woke up from her nap to see Dave staring right at her. "AHHHHH!" she screamed, startling Dave out of his trance that he was in.

Dave: oh h..hey Melody, h.h...how are you?"

Melody: h..hey Dave I'm good…...what were you doing?"

Dave: I was making sure you were okay."

Melody: oh…...well I'm fine Dave…...Also you don't have to keep saying my name."

Dave: well….I don't know what else to call you." Dave said rubbing the back of his dark hair.

Melody: just call me Mel….okay?"

Dave: okay Melod….ummmm….I mean Mel."

Melody: okay great well…..when is Alvin coming home?"

Dave: oh he should be home soon…...why?"

Mel: no reason…..why were you just sitting there staring at me?"

Dave: oh…...well…..you look cute when you sleep. Melody's eye's widened in shock when he said that and she started to blush a little.

Melody: ummm….. . **(****Melody had dark fur like Jeanette and she was chubby like Eleanor, her eye's were amber like Alvin ****and her cloths….well she didn't have any at the time just like how the chipmunks and the chipette's didn't have anything on in the first two movies.****)** After about an hour Alvin and the rest of the gang came in the house and ran upstairs to their rooms. Melody was sharing a bunk-bed with Eleanor at the bottom. Brittany slept on the top bunk and Jeanette slept in the middle. "HI ALVIN!" she said to him in excitement with a huge smile on her face. "uhhh…...hi?" he said in a very questioning tone as he randomly got the shivers down to his back.

Alvin: so Theodore...did you finish your homework?"

Theodore: no Alvin...y.y...you can't copy my homework!"

Alvin: Please Theodore….can't you see I'm desperate here?" Alvin pleaded him.

Theodore: I..I'm sorry Alvin b..but not this time."

Alvin: oh alright...fine."

Melody: Umm…..Alvin?" Alvin looked at her when she said his name. "yes?" "I was wondering when I can go to school with you guys?" "uhhhhhh…...I don't know when you can…...ask Dave he'll know." "oh okay…. Alvin." she smiled at him while giggling at him. Simon came into the room and sat next to Alvin who was trying to do his homework but Alvin could not figure out how to do the questions at all.

Simon: Alvin do you need help with that?" he said to Alvin as he took the packet from his oldest brother.

Alvin: yes…...yes I do Si….thanks for being a brother unlike Theodore here." Alvin shot Theodore a mean look.

Simon: Alvin!…...do you want my help or not?" Simon angrily said to Alvin who was playing with his action figures.

Alvin: yes…...why'd you ask that question for?"

Simon: because you are playing with toys instead of looking at me…...I'm not going to just do it for you….y..you have to watch me o...on how to…...actually do it…..a..and not just have me do it all the time. When Simon finished talking he turned around to see that Alvin and Melody was gone. "h..hey Alvin! Where….wait Theo have you seen Melody?" "she was right there with Alvin but where did they go?" "I don't know…...Theodore check downstairs and the basement I'll look outside!" "why do I always have to check the basement….i...it's scary down there." after that conversation Theodore went downstairs and down to the basement while Simon went outside and they both called their names.

Theodore: ALVIN!…..MELODY!…...hmm…...where could they be?"

Simon: MELODY!…...A…..ALVIN!?….they were right in our room but where are they now?"

* * *

"MEANWHILE"

* * *

Alvin: so where are going exactly?"

Melody: you'll see." she said as a little giggle came out of her. Melody stopped pulling Alvin as she stopped he tripped over his own claws. They were standing outside of an apartment complex Melody turned around and looked at Alvin who was getting up from tripping over himself.

Alvin: why are we here?"

Melody: because I want you to move in with me." she smiled as he backed up, his amber eye's widened.

Alvin: ummm…...no thanks…...I'll pass on that."

Melody: why not?"

Alvin: because…...listen….I don't want to be mean or anything but….ummmm…..I'm only 16 your…...I don't know probably 15 or 18." "oh…...I haven't thought of that….I'm 16 as well." she said. "why did you bring me here in the first place?" "because It's better and cheaper than Dave's house….I'm trying to find a good place for him." "then why did you say that you wanted me to move in with you?" he said looking at her with confusion on his face.

Melody: ohhhhh…...yeah….sorry that it kind of went out the wrong way…...what I meant to say was…..would you like to move in with me and Dave and the rest of us?"

Alvin: but we already have a house why would we want to move into an apartment?"

Melody: because I looked at Dave's bills and oh my goodness I haven't seen anything that high before in my life."

Alvin: well…..I mean you never had a home before so I'm guessing that it was new to you?"

Melody: yeah…..your probably right." she shuddered a little as there was a storm heading their way.

Alvin: come on lets go back home."

Melody: okay." she said covering her self up as she was beginning to get very cold now.

Alvin: you cold?"

Melody: y….y..y.y….yes I...i..i..i..I am." she managed to say." Alvin saw how cold she was so he stops walking takes off his sweater and puts it on her. "it doesn't really fit…...but that'll do for now." they both got home in time before the storm got there, Alvin and Melody goes upstairs and sees that everyone is looking for them.

Melody: hi everyone!" she excitingly says to them they all ran to her to ask her where she and Alvin was.

Alvin: guys…...don't worry she dragged me to this apartment complex and it looks really nice and it must be cheaper than here." Alvin notices that Melody was shaking so he decides to warm her up by giving her a nice big hug.

Melody: I read that the apart…..." she stopped and blushed as something warm went up Alvin's hoodie and took it off her body. Melody stood there as a warm and fury body made contact with hers, she turns around to find Alvin hugging her trying to make her warm.

Theodore: awwwwweeeeee!" he cooed at the couple who stood there looking at Theodore, next to him was Eleanor who also looked at him in shock. "what…..was it something I said?" they all started to laugh until Dave came up and said "guys time for bed….Alvin, Mel please come with me." the two chipmunks went out the door and followed Dave to his room as he shut it behind him.

Alvin: whatever it was…...I didn't do it this time."

Dave: you guys are not in trouble….but I do want to know…...where did you guys go?"

Melody: (sighs) Dave I looked at your bill and it was so high….so I took Alvin with me to show him where we could stay….I checked the price of the building and it was a lot cheaper there than it is here." after saying that she felt so ashamed that she left the room in tears.

Dave: is that true Alvin?"

Alvin: I'm afraid so Dave…...Listen I like her, Like a lot and I would do anything for her…..so could you be more gentle with her next time?"

Dave: I'm not mad or anything, hold on…...MELODY!" he called to her as she came in.

Alvin: Mel…...your not in trouble at all."

Melody" how d..do you know?" she whimpered.

Dave: it's true…..your not in trouble but I do want to give something to you….I made you this." he held it up and it was a light pink hoodie with a dark pink tutu.

Melody: (gasps) is this for me?!" she squeaked in joy.

Dave: it's better than going to school naked." Melody blushed after he said that. "go try it on and check on how it fits."

Melody: thanks Dave."

Dave: your welcome….but Alvin came up with the color, so you should thank him."

Melody: thanks Alvin."

Alvin: your welcome." Melody went into the bathroom to change but Alvin had to go in there and help her put it on. They both got back out and Melody gave a little twirl and kissed Alvin on the cheek as a thank you gift.

Alvin: awe! Your welcome….come on lets go back to bed.

Melody: okay…..night Dave."

Dave: goodnight guys."

* * *

**OH WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, THE STORY IS DONE IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY MORE IDEAS PLEASE I ENCOURAGE YOU GUYS TO PM ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR IDEAS WILL BE.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! BYE BYE! :) **


End file.
